Thinly spaced electrical wires are useful in a variety of applications such as resonator construction, optics, or opto-electronics. In resonator construction, the wires may be useful for thin film bulk acoustic resonators (FBAR or TFBAR). In optics, the wires may be used to dope guides. In opto-electronics, electrode arrays of such wires may be provided on a piezo film and used for launching plasmons or other controlled excitons for optical modulation.
Commonly, to electro-plate nanoscale metal gratings, such as thinly spaced electrical wires, an optical mask is used. More specifically, a thin layer of metal is electro-deposited and the wires are etched using an optical mask. Such optical masks may be expensive. To electro-plate directly, the wires are commonly provided as thin longitudinally spaced wires without complex patterns. Further, the method for such electro-plating commonly uses spinning of photoresist, cleaning, baking, or other support steps.